The Trivial File Transfer Protocol (TFTP) is a simple file transfer protocol that is widely used. TFTP can be used by a first TFTP agent (also referred to here as a “TFTP client”) to write a file to a second TFTP agent (also referred to here as a “TFTP server”). TFTP can also be used by a TFTP client to read a file from a TFTP server. The details of TFTP are defined in various Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) documents, including RFC 783 (TFTP Protocol (revision 1)), RFC 1350 (TFTP Protocol (revision 2)), RFC 906 (Bootstrap loading using TFTP), RFC 1785 (TFTP Option Negotiation Analysis), RFC 2347 (TFTP Option Extension), RFC 2348 (TFTP Blocksize Option), and RFC 2349 (TFTP Timeout Interval and Transfer Size Options). The TFTP described in such IETF RFC documents is also referred to here as “standard TFTP.” Some avionics standards, such as Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated (ARINC) Standard 615A, specify that standard TFTP can be used for loading data from a file stored in a file system into the memory of a target device. This type of transfer is also referred to here as “data loading.”